Andrew James Watson
Not to be confused with James Forever. About '''Andrew James Watson', known as AndrewJam. He is a Roleplayer of Royalty Roleplay, Sci-fi Roleplay, Mermaids VS Pirates Roleplay, 20s Roleplay, Modern Roleplay, Witchery Roleplay, and Monster Roleplay. He is married to his lovely wife, Miranda Rachel Campbell and a father of his twin children, Alexander James Watson and Sophie Emma Watson. He is a director of Techno-Questz. His birthday is on April 4. Timeline Coming soon! Currently Ruling As a emperor, Andrew is currently ruling Atomdark Empire, Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire, and Spirital Stone Empire. Gallery Wardrobe WW-AndrewJamEMPERORV21.PNG WW-AndrewJamCASUAL.PNG WW-AndrewJamWARRIORKING.PNG WW-AndrewJamFORESTEMPEROR.png Albumz WW-ANDRANDASTARS.png WW-AndrewXRavenPARK.png WW-AndrewXRavenCARRIAGE.png|Andrew with his wife, Ravenna Miranda Asurá. WW-AndrewXRavenSELFIE.png WW-AndrewXRaven.png WW-AndrewXRaven-Wolves&Fire.png|The couple wearing their halloween costumes: His wife, as the Fire Queen, and Andrew, as the wolf. WW-AndrewXSELFIE.png WW-ANDRANDADINER.png|'Andrew' and Raven having dinner alone (before they started to grow their family tree). WW-AsurábelleFamily-Andrew&Raven&TheirTwinDaughters.png|'Andrew', his wife, and their twin daughters: Azura Grace Asurá and Evelyn Annie Rosie Asurá. WW-Andrew&Sophie0.png|Daddy's Little Girl�� WW-Andrew&Sophie.png|Andrew with his daughter, Sophie. WW-Andrew&Alec.png WW-AndrewAndRaven.PNG WW-Andrew&Alex.png WW-AndrewXDance.png|Both of them dancing. WW-AndrewXRavenWAVING.png WW-AndrewXRavenKITTENS.png|Their cats. WW-AndrewXRavenMermaids.png WW-AndrewXRavenKISS.png WW-AndrewXRavenHAT.png|'Raven' taking his hat. WW-AndrewXRavenYOUNG.png|'Andrew' and Raven before they started to raise children together. WW-AndrewXRavenGB-KISS.png WW-AndreaXRaven0.png|Yuri. WW-AndrewXRaven-YURI0.png WW-Andrew&Raven.png WW-AndrewXRavenGB-KISS0.png|Their genderbent selves. WW-AndrewXRavenCHURCH.png WW-AndrewXRaven-YAOI.png|Yaoi. WW-AndrewXRaven-YAOI0.png WW-Andrew&Alex.png|Andrew with his son, Prince Alec. WW-AndreaXRavenSELFIE.png WW-AndreaXRaven.png Anime Historical/Fantasy WW-Realistic-Couples-AndrewAndRavenna.jpg WW-Realistic-GlowingTree.jpg Other Trivia * As a Black & White lover, he prefers platinum. * In one of Andrew's albumz, it is possible that he is allergic to breath mints from MintyMisty was using. If these were any breath mints nearby, it may cause his skin to turn teal. * Back in the early days (2013), Andrew's color code was Black & Green. It was later soon Black & White color codes after a huge annoyance of "Green isn't your color". * Andrew was seen black & maroon commonly as a emperor. * During his backstory in Techno-Questz 2, it takes place of his mother, leaving Andrew in his grandparents' home for unknown reason why to him. But he soon earns his cousin Misty as his first playdate in their youth. So that means that Andrew & Misty (along with other relatives) lives in Woozcity longer than Miranda Rachel, Ethan, Dean, and Scarlett. * Andrew's race has mixed gene with his parents' gene. * Andrew have a real secret weakness to teal goo. According to Techno-Questz, it was mentioned that his weakness to "teal goo". * Andrew may somehow look alike to MonsieurJames, but many differences; Their not related, Andrew is younger since James is older, and both of them have different personalities, expect that they both have HALF of their similar activities. It is unknown if they had met or not. * According to Grandma Jade's wallz, it's possible if that the winner (unnamed male cousin) is related. * Ever since BEFORE Andrew & Misty's parents join Woozworld, their were still cousins without a relationship status. But they both goot annoyances of random people saying that were a great couple, but their related and don't love each other. * According to the book of possible future, Andrew might have kids with his future spouse, RavenMiranda, after they had enough requirements to happen. * In his Early days, Rebecca was Andrew's first girlfriend until they broke up in 2 months later after he caught her cheating. But in Techno-Questz, Andrew have a brief relationship with Rebecca. * Andrew loved RavenMiranda since before Rebecca, didn't get to ask Miranda out until September 2014. Even they got married on April (UNKNOWN DATE) 2015. * In his early days of January 2014's, Andrew (as a superhero) saved RavenMiranda from the Horror Wabbit, who is about to toss RavenMiranda in a pool of golden carror experiment. Category:Woozens Category:Male Category:Raven Haired Category:Teal Eyes Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Watson Family Category:Jones Family Category:Frost Family Category:Handsome Category:Young Category:Techno-Questz : Male Franchise Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Nice Category:Kind Category:Good-hearted Category:Atomdark Empire Category:Spiritial Stone Empire Category:Staricia Empire Category:Roleplayers Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Sci-fi Roleplayers Category:20s Roleplayers Category:Caring Category:Kryinc Family Category:Monarch Category:Born in April Category:Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Category:Asurá-Watson Family Category:Strong Category:Funny Category:Comedian Category:Smart Category:Calm Category:Wise Category:Soldier Category:Warriors Category:Heros Category:Leaders Category:Immortal Category:Eternal Category:Aliens Category:Half human, half alien Category:Jet Black Haired Category:Black Haired Category:Heir Category:Roleplayed by AndrewJam Category:Impersonators